Breakdown
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: After Bettany's death Vera blames herself for what had happened. She would never admit it to anyone, but she could use a shoulder to cry on.


**Breakdown.**

**Author: **AbbyGibbs

**Fandom: **Vera

**Pairing: **Vera, Joe**  
Rating: **T**  
Spoilers: **Season 6 "Dark Road"**  
Summary: After Bettany's death Vera blames herself for what had happened. She would never admit it to anyone, but she could use a shoulder to cry on. **

Vera reread her text message for the twentieth time in a row. Her finger still hesitating in pressing the button that would send it to the person it was meant for. At the last moment, she changed her mind and erased the text message. What was the use of letting him know what had happened anyway? He had his life now, far away from hers with Celine and the kids… it was for the best.

She jumped slightly has her cell phone rang. The screen showed Joe's picture, it took her brain a few moments to command her thumb to push the green receiver symbol that had popped up under the photo.

Vera took a deep breath before finally taking the call.

"Hey, love, how are you doing?" she said, in a voice she wanted to sound cheerful but failed miserably.

"How are you? I heard what happened."

"I'm fine, love."

"Tell that to someone you can fool, Vera," he simply said.

She sighed heavily. "It's my fault. I'm responsible for what happened to Bettany, Joe."

"You're not. The only one responsible is the man who killed her."

"I should have known. I should have worked things out faster."

"Stop it. Stop blaming yourself for what happened. I'm sure it's not what Bettany would have wanted."

No answer came as Joe's words sank in as she sat in her chair in her office. The blinds were down so nobody could see her. Vera Stanhope was still shocked by what had happened and she wanted to be left alone for a few moments.

"You still there?"

Joe Ashworth's voice reminded her she was on the phone. "Yes, pet, I'm still here."

"It is still not your fault; do you hear me?"

"Yes, I do hear you, but-"

"No buts!" he said firmly.

"Since when have you gotten bossy with me, love?"

"You're not my boss anymore," he said.

What Vera couldn't see was that Joe Ashworth had entered the police station. Kenny who saw him first was about to say something, but he stopped when Joe made it clear he didn't want Vera to know that he was there.

Kenny nodded his head, and the others stayed silent as Joe walked to Vera's office door. As he entered, he was met with the back of her chair and it was clear to him that she hadn't heard him come in.

"Joe? Joe? You still there? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Because I am right behind you."

Joe watched as the chair she was sitting in made a 180-degree turn. No words were exchanged as their eyes locked. Phone and everything else forgotten. Not saying anything, Ashworth walked over to her and crouched down next to her chair and reached for her hand.

"How are you? How are you really doing?"

"Honestly, pet, I don't know. I should have worked faster. I should have known."

"Don't start that again. It could have been anyone of the team. It could even have been you or me if I still worked with you. Unfortunately, it happened to Bettany. You know better than anybody here, criminals can be unpredictable. Some of them look like they wouldn't hurt a fly while in reality…" his voice trailed off. "From what I heard, Bettany did everything to protect the little girl. I would have done the same thing."

Vera didn't answer, finding her lap suddenly very interesting. After a moment she looked up at him. Her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Hey… come here," Joe said softly, before taking her into his arms.

"Oh Joe…" Vera said in a small voice, then started to cry.

"It's all right, I'm here. Everything is going to be all right."

Holding her through her sobs, Joe whispered what he hoped were comforting words to her. DS Healy had done right thing calling him. Though he wasn't sure how he would be able to help his former boss, Joe Ashworth was glad to be there.

Neither of them noticed her office door open.

Wanting to know if everything was all right, Aiden peered inside the office, and saw Joe holding his boss. DS Healy swallowed. He had never seen her cry; not once since he'd worked with her.

He closed the door silently without saying a word, then went back to his desk.

Kenny looked at him questioningly. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"All right then."

It was clear to Kenny; Aiden wasn't going to elaborate. Whatever he'd seen when he had opened the door had obviously affected him.

"Is she okay?"

"One of her DS died, Kenny, what do you think?" Aiden said dryly.

"Oh, no need to bite my nose."

"Sorry."

"You did a good thing calling Joe."

"Let's hope so."

"Joe Ashworth's always been her favourite, though she'll deny it fiercely. How did you know how to contact him?"

"If you ever tell her, I swear Kenny."

"I won't."

"I went through her stuff."

"You didn't…"

"I had to do something, Kenny. I've not been working with you lads for that long, but I'm starting to know when she's not all right. She'll never admit it, but she's clearly not herself. The first week, she kept calling me Joe, so I thought… Let's hope he'll be able to help."

"You did good."

The End

For now…


End file.
